Engineer
The Engineer, or "Engi", is a very flexible class, while his primary goal is to defend the main base, he also features limited offensive capabilities. Team Fortress 2 Health: 125 (weak) Attack: Strong to weak (range and weapon) Defense: Strong Speed: Medium Special Abilities: Building; Repair; Disable Sapper Weapons Primary Shotgun: Melee Wrench: PDA Build Tool: Destroy Tool: Engineer Association The Engineer (Dell Conagher) is Class 6, third in the Defense Category, and is marked by his yellow hardhat, welding goggles, single work glove, team-colored shirt, overalls and tool belt. He speaks in a thick, distinctly Texan accent, and is reported to hail from Bee Cave, Texas, USA. The Engineer is undeniably the workhorse of any good team defense, but he does have offensive capabilities as well, albeit limited when compared to his defensive power. The Engineer is not a class that is meant to be paired with another, as the Engi's playing style is much less active than that of other classes. Engis will usually camp around corners and stay in one area in particular guarding their buildings while others rush towards the battlefield, attacking or defending. When staying near their buildings, Engis will usually stand still doing barely anything. This makes them an easy target for Snipers because of how stationary the Engi is most of the time. Spies also pose a threat to an Engineer; The Spy's Revolver will kill the Engi in just a few shots, and Engineers aren't an ideal class for Spy Checking. Tactics The Engineer is a crucial part of any normal match. He provides ammunition, health, transportation, and defense to his teammates on the field. Here are a few pointers to successful Engineering. Bulidings *The Sentry This is your primary objective; to erect a Sentry for the best of the match. For defense, place your Sentry where enemies constantly pass through (Ex: 2Fort - opening in metal grated ceiling above main hall and 2nd floor on courtyard). On offense, you must plant your Sentry and upgrade it faster than the enemy can take it out. For this, you may need assistance from a teammate. Your placement of the Sentry determines the effectiveness of the enemy's advancement. It's also a main target as an object that must be eliminated by the other team which means you have to constantly keep its ammunition filled and health full. Take the necessary actions (such as collect fallen weapons for metal) to follow through with these objectives. Also be sure to attack incoming teammates to make sure no Spies are attempting to sap your equipment. For defence, you want to get you Sentry to level 3 ASAP since you and your Sentry will be staying there for a long time. When on the offensive, don't try to upgrade to level 3, as most of the time your team will push the enemy team far beyond your Sentry's field of view. Instead, try to upgrade your Sentry to level 2, as it's much faster and will save precious metal that can be used for other buildings. *The Dispenser The Dispenser is also a crucial part of the match. Always place it where it's most needed. It'd be a good idea to keep it close to your Sentry to constantly feed you metal to repair your equipment when on defense, as well as give your teammates ammunition and replenish their lost health from enemy fire. It's also essential to have your Dispenser upgraded to level 3 to have it grant it faster healing and up to +60 metal at a time. In 2Fort, having it block the doorway to the intel room can serve as an alert of intel abduction when it's sapped, damaged, or destroyed. As such, it can act as a temporary blockade for enemies and can let you know and your team where the enemy is headed. Dispensers are not as durable as Sentry Guns, so try to build them in areas that are hard to reach. It is also another good tactic to put your dispenser next to another friendly engineer's dispenser to double health output. With this in mind, an injured unit standing next to a cluster of dispensers will heal more quickly. The dispenser can allow an infinum amount of rounds to classes that do not reload based on magazines (The Heavy and the Pyro). This will allow the players to fire without end. *The Teleporters Although not as essential as the other buildings, teleporters prove to be extremely useful on large maps. Slow classes have trouble getting to the action on the battlefield due to their lack of speed. To give them the up to their locomotion by placing the teleporter entrance near the respawn point. Make the trek to the battlefield, and plant the exit where few Spies and other sneaky classes can easily rid your team of it. When you've achieved the proper locations of your teleporters, your teammates (as well as yourself should you be killed) can make it back to the action much faster than their legs can carry them. Be sure to upgrade it to level 3 for the fastest recharge of its function. Should one part be destroyed, collect necessary metal and rebuild the teleporter when you have the chance. If you're under heavy fire when it happens, don't take the risk of abandoning your Sentry for the enemies to destroy. Team Fortress Classic ---- Tips *Get Metal. All your abilities as an Engineer rely upon you having enough metal. To get metal, grab armor from your Resupply Room. Any armor you can't wear is automatically converted to metal. To see how much metal you've got, select your Wrench and looking at the "ammo" count in the bottom right corner of your screen. 200 metal is the most you can carry. You need 130 metal to make or upgrade a Sentry Gun, and 100 to make a dispenser. *Build a Sentry Gun. Your most useful contribution to the Team is your Sentry Gun. You can only have one of these built at a time, so positioning it well is important, although you can always dismantle it and build another. Don't worry if it quickly gets destroyed the first few times you build it. Just look for a new place to put it where the enemy will have a harder time killing it. Keep an eye out for other Engineers, and see where they're placing their Sentry Guns. Once you've picked a place to build yours, hit your "Use Special Skill" key to bring up the Build menu. If there's no option 2 to build a Sentry Gun, that means you don't have enough metal, so go get some more from the nearest Resupply Room. It takes 4 seconds to build your Sentry Gun, during which time you won't be able to move or shoot, so if you're building outside your base you might need someone to guard you. *Upgrade your Sentry Gun. Once you've got your Sentry Gun built, you'll want to upgrade it quickly. Sentry Guns have 3 levels, and at each increasing level they have more health, more firepower, have a faster fire rate, and hold more ammo than at the previous level. Level 3 Sentry Guns fire rockets as well as their Gatling Guns, making them particularly vicious. To upgrade your Sentry Gun, make sure you've got at least 130 metal, and then hit your Sentry Gun with your wrench as many times as you can. The maintenance menu will come up. If there's no option 2 to Upgrade the Sentry Gun, you don't have enough metal, so go get some more from the nearest Resupply Room. Note that once your Sentry Gun is level 3, you won't be able to upgrade it any further. *Maintain your Sentry Gun. Once the Sentry Guns are up and running and killing some enemies, you'll need to maintain it. If you look in the bottom left of your screen, you'll see your sentry gun's health and ammunition. If it's low on health, you'll need to repair it. Hit it with your wrench and select the "Repair" option from the menu. Keep doing this until it's fully repaired or you run out of metal (you can see the amount of metal you've got in the ammo count in the bottom right corner of your screen). If your Sentry Gun is low on ammunition, you need to restock it. Grab some shells from your Resupply Room, hit your Sentry Gun with the wrench and then select the "Put ammo in Sentry Gun" option. If it's a level 3 Sentry Gun, make sure you grab some rockets and put them in it. Keep doing this until it's fully stocked with ammunition. Finally, make sure your sentry gun's facing the right way. Sentry Guns track better if they're facing the direction the enemies' are coming from, and they'll sometimes swing around and end up facing the wrong way after they've shot down an enemy. Hit the Sentry Gun with your wrench and select the "Rotate Sentry Gun" option. Keep rotating it until you're happy with the direction it's facing. *Build a Dispenser. The next thing that your team would be eternally grateful for is an ammunition & armor dispenser. This is a small machine that creates ammunition and armor inside itself every 10 seconds, and lets anyone get some from it. It's like a mini Resupply Room. If you've got a group of Defenders in a place where they can't get to a Resupply Room quickly enough, a dispenser's the perfect thing to allow them to resupply without leaving their posts. Dispensers are also great if they're hidden somewhere near the enemy base to allow your attack squads to resupply right before they go into the enemy base. Like Sentries, you can only have one dispenser built at a time, so place it wisely. They have little health, so keep your dispenser fully repaired if you can. Hit it with your wrench to bring up the Maintenance menu, just as you do for the Sentry. *Repair your teammates' armor. Another important and often overlooked trait of the Engineer is his ability to repair his teammates' armor. Simply hit your teammates with your wrench. You'll need a bit of metal to repair them, but not much. Keep hitting them until their armor's fully repaired, or until you've run out of metal. Note that your teammates will probably use the "Call for a Medic!" command to ask you to repair their armor, so if you hear them yell for help, look around. The player who called for help will have a floating red cross above his head. *Make ammunition for your teammates. The other useful thing an Engineer can do is make ammunition. This is great for swiftly delivering ammunition to Defenders, like HW Guys, who don't have time to get to the Resupply Room and back to their posts before the enemy attacks. Making ammunition is easy. Simply hit your "Drop Unused Ammunition" key (X by default). Unlike every other class, who only drop the ammunition they're carrying that they can't use, Engineers always drop some ammunition of each type, using their metal supply to fabricate ammunition that they don't have. If you don't have much metal, you won't be able to make much, but its probably still a better idea than sending that HW Guy back to the Resupply Room. *Protect your Sentry with EMP grenades. Your EMP grenades are tricky. They explode like any grenade, but instead of doing any damage themselves, they detonate anything explosive around them and rely on that to do damage instead. This means players with explosive ammunition, like rockets and shells, will explode like firecrackers. Detpacks will go boom. Pipebombs will detonate. Ammo packs will go up in smoke. Roughly speaking, the more ammunition lying around, the more dangerous the EMP blast is going to be, and some classes, like the Soldier and HW Guy, are carrying an enormus amount of ammunition. The only downside is that some classes, like the Scout, are carrying almost no explosive ammunition at all, and can simply walk right through an EMP blast. Use your EMP grenades, combined with your hand grenades, to destroy enemies who are trying to destroy your Sentry Gun. Your Sentry is far more dangerous to them than you are, so if you're lucky, you'll be able to throw a grenade at their feet while they're otherwise occupied. Buildings The engineer can create 4 different buildings. The sentry used to be the only building to have different levels, but due to a recent update, all four buildings have 3 levels Teleporter Entrance/Exit: This is typically used outside the main team spawn area, to the battlefield, so that players do not have to sprint the distance in-between. Both upgrades speed up the recharge rate in between teleports, as well as speed up the spinning animation relative to its level Dispenser: A handy buildable that dispenses ammunition and health to teammates. It also dispenses metals to all engineers. As of a recent patch, it will also refill a spy's cloak. There are 3 levels. The 2nd will make the display fold out, increasing the rate of supply output, effectively filling an engineer's metal supply by ticks of 50, and the 3rd will cause a pop up heart rate monitor to come out of the top, causing engineers to grab 60 metal a tick. Sentry Gun: The sentry gun is an excellent weapon, typically used to protect the intelligence, or crucial areas. The sentry gun is upgradeable (a maximum of 2 times) to level 3. After each upgrade, the turret will be reinforced, allowing it to take more damage before it's destroyed. Also, each upgrade will give the Sentry a larger maximum ammo capacity. *Level 1: Basic single Machine Gun. Similar in power to other Machine Guns (i.e. that of the Heavy's Minigun). *Level 2: Twin-Cannon Machine Gun with Minigun-style barrels. Somewhat more powerful, and a faster rate of fire. *Level 3: Same armament as the level 2 Sentry. Level 3 includes a Rocket Launcher that fires four simultaneous rockets in a tight group. Rockets will inflict massive damage to enemies caught in the blast radius. Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Defense Class